warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Arbiters of Hexis
'''The Arbiters of Hexis '''is one of the six main Syndicates, with an interest in developing the Tenno's skills, much like Teshin and his Conclave. While many Tenno may be content to live simply as warriors, the Arbiters see them as having infinite potential. They believe that the Tenno of old were shackled by the purpose the Orokin assigned them, and that their divine status is barely recognized. By adopting a dogmatic culture reminiscent of old Orokin hierarchy, they aim to shape a new set of rules that the Tenno can live by that does not limit their power. Through trial, focus, and study they hope that the Tenno can rebuild their culture and become a beacon of hope in the system, not just a legend from bygone days. Although not of Tenno origin themselves, they strive to embody the ideals of the Tenno culture. The exact nature of the hidden potential within the Tenno that they seek to unlock remains uncertain, but above all else, they seek to lead the Tenno on a path towards what they believe is enlightenment, regardless of what the Origin System as a whole must endure. Tenno who ally themselves with this Syndicate will receive unique Augment Mods for the Arbiters of Hexis’ favored weapons after obtaining the title of Crusader. The weapons include , , , and . The unique effect associated with the weapon mods from this syndicate is Truth. After obtaining enough Standing to reach the title of Maxim, Tenno can exchange Standing for Augment Mods for the Arbiters of Hexis’ favored Warframes that include , , , , , , , , , , , and . Ranks Offerings Arbitration Honors Vitus Essence obtained from Arbitrations is used to buy items from the Arbitrations Vendor in the Arbiters of Hexis room of any relay. Trivia *One reason that may be attributed to the Arbiters of Hexis opposing The Perrin Sequence might be the views of the Arbiters that see a wide and vast potential in the Tenno, disregarding the Sequence's methods of resolving conflict as reducing the Tenno into becoming mere merchants brokering peace. *The Arbiters of Hexis also oppose the Red Veil's use of the Tenno, as the Arbiters see the Veil's want of bloodshed as a repetition of the past, and they abhorred the idea of the Tenno being squandered as mere weapons. *It is possible that Suda allied herself with the Arbiters of Hexis because of the knowledge they offered regarding the old ways of the Tenno. Warrior scholars who worshipped the way of the old, the Arbiters are most certainly one of the few sources of the past the Orokin left behind. *The Arbiters of Hexis are the only syndicate left with their leader unidentified. *The Arbiters of Hexis, along with Steel Meridian, are the only syndicates who are yet to receive a quest-based story after them. *The Arbiters of Hexis is the faction behind Arbitrations alerts. Patch History *Added a Vitus Essence Decoration, Vigorous Swap, Rolling Guard, and Ayatan Zambuka to the Arbitration Honors Store. }} de:Arbiters of Hexis es:Árbitros de Hexis fr:Arbitres d'Hexis Category:Syndicates Category:Update 15